criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Neighbor
'Hello Neighbor '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's 10th case of the game, also 4th one in the district. Plot Team went to nearby street to find house of Hanis Mura and search it after he kidnapped and brainwashed Joey Brine. As they were passing by, they found a body of beat cop Hector Loukas with his head bashed in. Team suspected 5 people of murder. Victim's neighbor Elisa Lynch had a crush on Hector, but he never realized it. Bus driver William Raybury got convicted for 6 months by Hector for driving under influence, but William swore to god that he doesn't even drink. Old woman Obaasan said that the victim asked her to stay at his house to protect his new shotgun, but sadly Obaasan's house got robbed while she was staying at Hector's. Young girl Emma Jordan believed that Hector was a dirty pervert who harrassed her on the street one night, and victim's cousin Dorothy Kix, who was living with Hector, had an argument with him because he didn't respected her style and outfit choice. Mid-investigation, Obaasan called the police after her kitchen got set on fire. Later, someone broke into William Raybury's bus. The team then found enough evidence to arrest victim's cousin Dorothy for a murder. Upon admitting to murder, Dorothy said that she never wanted to kill him. Dorothy's biggest dream was to get in the Oxford University. She has been dreaming to study there back in 6th grade. When she graduated high school, she was denied from Oxford because of her behaviour, even though Dorothy didn't do anything. Hector then suggested to her parents that Dorothy can live with him and attend Venusville University, also very popular university. 1 year later, last evening, Dorothy found out that it was Hector who ruined her univeristy application because he needed a woman in his house to wash dishes, clean after him and take care of the house while he is on work. In the morning, when Hector was comming home, Dorothy started screaming at him for ruining her life, but Hector just laughed at her, saying that Venusville University is also fine. Dorothy, filled with rage, snapped and began hitting Hector with a frying pan, not realizing that she killed him shortly afterwards. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Dorothy to 7 years in prison with chance of parole in 5 years. Post-trial, Bruno's brother and lawyer Goran Filipovich wanted to speak with player because he heard rumors about Order of Specters opening OoS Private Hospital for elders. Their project was pretty suspicious to him and he doesn't believe that they want any good. Team searched Hanis Mura's house only to find a purple tablet owned by Stella. Per Ben, everything about private hospital seems normal, except that there is a file ''Operation Tsunami. Team informed Goran about this and he said that he will try everything to stop it, since it's probably something really dangerous. Later, Mayor Mandy Pregodich wanted to talk with player about elders dissapearing from the rest home. All missing elders bought a bus ticket and bus driver William claimed that he took them to strange alley since thats where they ordered him to. Team searched the bus and found Obaasan's diary. Since Obaasan has gone missing shortly after Hector's killer was arrested, team sent the diary to Kate Bennett. Kate said that diary was completely normal, excpet the thing that Obaasan kept mentioning Demos and Stella on every page for no appearent reason. After searching the Suburban Street, team found pile of documents in front of Obaasan's house. Gabriel said that all text is written in Latin, but he managed to figure out a part of the text. Operation Tsunami has to do something with massive mind reading experiment and cloning elders. After all these events, team figured out that OoS Private Hospital is nothing else then a trap for elders. OoS planns to clone elders for unknown reasons. Chief Bhakta then informed the team that Dr Hanis Mura got back from his vacation to Thailand and that he is currently at the local zoo, so team went to the zoo to confront him and arrest him... Summary Victim: * Hector Loukas (found murdered on the street with his head bashed) Murder Weapon: * Frying Pan Killer: * Dorothy Kix Suspects ELynchVC10.png|Elisa Lynch WRayburyVC10.png|William Raybury ObaasanVC10.png|Obaasan EJordanVC10.png|Emma Jordan DKixVC10.png|Dorothy Kix Quasi-suspect(s) GFilipovichVC10.png|Goran Filipovich MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Crime Scenes Suburban Street-Front Yard Bus - Driver's seat Hanis Mura's house - Kitchen Counter Killer's Profile * The killer eats steak. * The killer plays bingo. * The killer drinks cider. * The killer wears a watch. * The killer has scratches.